Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, and specifically, relates to an endoscope apparatus including an erecting operation member for erecting a forceps elevator (treatment tool elevator) of a distal end part a traction of an operation wire.
Description of the Related Art
In an ultrasonic inspection in an ultrasonic endoscope, tissue sampling and suction by a puncture needle are optionally performed under the ultrasonic endoscope.
A puncture needle is inserted from a treatment tool entry port of an ultrasonic endoscope and led out from a treatment tool exit port provided in the distal end part of the ultrasonic endoscope through a treatment tool insertion channel. A forceps elevator is provided in the treatment tool exit port, and the forceps elevator is configured so that it can move from a reclined state to an erected state by operating an erecting operation member and pulling an operation wire. By this means, the puncture needle which is led out from the treatment tool exit port becomes able to approach a body wall at a desired angle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2011-72455 and 2011-50643 disclose a mechanism which holds the position of an erecting operation member when the erecting operation member is operated to erect a forceps elevator.